Rumbling Feelings
by Zoey Mei
Summary: This fanfic is about Ryou Shirogane's love for Ichigo. However; when Japan's international idol, their Princess of Pop comes into the lives of the Mew's, Shirogane is in for a bumpy ride with his constant bickering with her and her violent temper.
1. Chapter 1

_Aoyama-Kun~ Aoyama-Kun~!_ The name was tattooed in the head of one thirteen year old, strawberry haired girl. The thought of the male had sent shivers and chills of joy throughout the course of her body. Her cheeks flushed as she gushed with joy. "Aoyama-Kun~!" Making her way up the stairs and over towards the Kendo Club, she looked around at all of the other squeaking girls, who had been calling out his name, as well. "He's so popular with the other girls…" She spoke amongst herself, as she tried to push through a couple of the other fan girl-ish teens there, in order to gain a better view.

It was just then she watched as he made the final blow and won the match. Shrieks had grown louder, coming from every direction, as her eyes sparkled with delight. "Aoyama-Kun!" She watched as the male figure had taken off his protective attire, and then glanced in her direction.

"Ichigo-Chan?" Grabbing a cloth he dabbed off the sweat and then made his way over towards the one girl that meant the most to him. A large smile was planted upon his facial features. "I'm so glad you were able to make it." A warm smile had seemed to tug at his lips.

Those chocolate eyes had seemed to sparkle only once more, at his words as all the squealing girls had stopped, to gasp, at what they were witnessing. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She let out a heavy, love-sick, sight. Her bright orbs had met with his as she felt his hands touch her shoulders.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo…" It came out so easily for Masaya. "Ai-shi-ter-u…" He leaned in closer to press his lips up against hers.

Ichigo's face was bright red, as she leaned in as well, standing on her toes, her eyes falling shut. They were so close. "Aishiteru, Aoyama-Kun…" That's when it happened.

_**Riiiiinnnnnggggg**_! Jumping up and falling out of her bed, she landing flat on her face. "Nyaaa~" Groaning and rubbing those sleepy eyes, a soft complain slipped thru those, slightly, parted, lips. "Mou~ That hurt…" She winced in pain a bit, as she pushed herself up and grabbed her alarm clock. Brown eyes widening, widely, Ichigo practically shouted. "It's that time, already? I'm going to be late, **again**!" This was the third time this week that the middle school, Mew Leader, was running late, for work. She really didn't want to hear her bosses' mouth, anymore, either. Man he was such a slave driver! What she needed was a break. She needed a long vacation, at that, and **not **one of those 'I'm taking you girls to the beach or out for a BBQ things, either. Where she'd plant herself in vacation mode, for Keiichiro and him just say that they were actually called to do some work.

Standing up she had dashed to her mirror, fixing her hair, then tossed on her clothes, after washing up. Running downstairs, she then called out towards her parents. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" Reaching the front door, she slipped on her shoes, and then headed out.

"Ichigo, don't you want some breakfast, sweetie?" Her mother, Sakura, had called out – but it was too late. Her daughter was already long gone, hustling down the street and turning a good dozen corners, before finally reaching her destination.

"That was nuts!" Standing outside of the pink, fairytale, castle-like, Café'; Ichigo had leaned forward, with her hands resting on her knees, in attempt to catch up on her breath. Once she managed to relax, once again, she stood straight up, pushing open the door to the café, and walked inside. "I'm here, everyone!" Work hadn't even started yet and the mew had already found herself completely drained.

Raising a cup to her lips; Minto Aizawa, took a few sips as the strawberry haired girl came inside. "Ichigo-Chan!" The elegant dancer had called out. "You're late. We won't tolerate slackers. As you can tell it's very busy in here and you're letting everyone pick up your end on the stick!"

Oh did those words strike a corn within the leader. Her eyes twitched as she slid her way over towards the table in which Mint was sitting at. "Well; I'm so sorry, Princess Minto! What was I thinking, leaving all of the work to everyone else? Then again, you're sitting down, not even moving a finger to help out around here!" She stomped her feet, as steam blew from her ears. This was just another typical day at Café' Mew Mew.

A light chuckle rose from the other, as she lightly cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "Oh, don't be silly now, Ichigo. Of course I'm working. I'm actually being a rather big help. Someone needs to make sure the tea is brewed properly." Minto commented, as she lowered her arm back onto the table, placing the tea cup down.

Ichigo smacked her forehead. The sad part was that her co-worker actually did believe that taste testing the tea was considered as work. "That's not helping out! That's just called being_** lazy**_!" Brushing it all off, she let out a sigh, as she went to the back and changed into her uniform, which consisted of a red and white puffy waitress attire, with a pink bow tie, white socks, and white sneakers, with pink hearts. The frills added a nice touch.

Once she was all set she had grabbed a silver tray and notepad, heading back out onto the main floor, waiting on tables. Spotting an auburn-brunette haired girl, the young waitress had made her way over towards table number two. "Welcome to Café' Mew Mew~ My name is Momomiya, Ichigo-Chan! I'll be your waitress today, what can I get for you?"

Slipping off her dark, pink, tinted, shades; the sixteen year old, high school girl placed them down on the table, and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Green herbal tea, with a hint of honey, and a fresh squeezed lemon, would be nice. Also, a strawberry shortcake would do wonders." Crossing one leg over the other in an elegant manner, she leaned back in her seat, looking down at a thick pile of papers before her.

Familiar. How this girl seemed so familiar, however, Ichigo just couldn't put her finger on it. Either way, this was certainly not the time to be getting distracted. She had a job to do and she couldn't be spacing out when taking care of a customer. "Got it! It won't take long. Your order should be with you shortly." With that, she had scurried off, to the kitchen.

"Hmmm Mmmmm…" Happily; with that famous, bright, and wide smile of his, Keiichiro Akasaka worked away, washing dishes. He was the oldest of all the café' workers and he happened to be the manger of the café'. He was the calmest and most collective, always keeping positive, at least he tried to, for the most part.

"Akasaka-San~!" Ichigo had chimed, standing along-side of him. Holding out a crisp piece of paper with the customers' order, she handed it to him. "Order for table number two."

Turning off the water to the sink, Keiichiro dried off his hands, and took the small piece of paper from the waitress before him. "Thank you, Ichigo-Chan." He took a quick scan over it. "Ah, this will be ready in a matter of a few minutes. Just give me a moment." He grabbed a tea cup and a plate, as he stole a glance out the kitchen window, that led towards the main dining hall. "Isn't that-" His grey orbs seemed to widen, just slightly.

"Mei-San." The voice came from Zakuro, as she carried in some dirty dishes; she had just cleared off from one of the tables."**Japan's Princess**." Straight forward and to the point, the lavender haired idol had set the dishes down, in the sink and crossed both of her arms across her chest. "Zoey Lynn Mei."


	2. Chapter 2

Was this true? Was what Zakuro saying true? Was the person that was really sitting here within the café' Japan's very own Princess? She was an international star. She was loved by millions, all over the world? Thinking more clearly about it, Ichigo's mind seemed to trace back to when she first saw the female. Tracing every detail on how she looked within her head, it all fit. It was true. That girl, right out there, who was only a matter of feet away from them, was actually the pop sensation, Zoey Lynn Mei!

"We've done a few projects together in the past. She's a good kid." Zakuro spoke up once more, before heading back out onto the main floor, in order to return back to work.

Lettuce was carrying a tray full of sweets over towards one table, as Pudding approached her with a bright smile. "I'll take care of that for you na no da!" She spoke in a happy, sing-song kind of tone. The little monkey girl was balancing herself on a ball, as she snatched the tray away from the timid girl, with glasses. "Watch me as I perform my greatest trick yet, no da!"

With her cheeks lighting a shade of red, Lettuce's eyes grew wide, as she rose her hands in front of her chest, waving them abck and forth. "P-Pudding. You should be careful… That order is for table number five, so p-please don't drop it." She spoke out nervously. She could feel it in her chest that this was going to turn into a complete disaster.

A platinum blonde haired male had found himself digging into the refrigerator, searching for something to munch on. Finally coming across a parfait, the tanned male, groaned. "Finally." Grabbing a spoon, he glanced at Keiichiro who was cutting a slice of strawberry cake and fixing up some tea and then over towards Ichigo as he spoke up. "Don't think I didn't realize you were late, today, since I was busy taking care of some other things. Stop slacking off. For not being on time, I hope you realize that's coming out of your pay." He stated, bluntly, and left the kitchen.

Oh how he just knew how to push her buttons. But no. She would suck it up. For once she had refused to allow Shirogane-San to get under her skin!

Pudding let out a laugh. "Oh come on, Lettuce~! What could go wrong, no da?" The blonde haired girl, laughed away, not realizing her bosses' presence, as she rolled right back into him. "Oopsie…" Falling onto the floor, Pudding rubbed her head. "Gotta work on my landing, na no da."

Ryou's eyes widened and his fruit parfait went flying into mid-air, half-way across the room, as it landed right onto the superstar. A sweat drop seemed to roll down the side of his head. "Well this is never good. Man… That was the last one, too. Gotta wait until Keiichiro makes some more." He then shot a glare towards Pudding and frowned. "Pudding, how many times have we talked about this? No juggling items in your hands that happens to the customers food, especially when you're doing acrobatic tricks. Now look at this mess. Clean it up, why don't you?"

Pudding grabbed a broom and dustpan, as she bowed her head. "Sorry, Shirogane~! No da…" She whimpered and began to clean up the mess, with the help of Lettuce.

Zoey looked down at her pink tube top as she shook her head. "Man, there's no way I'll be able to head to my meeting looking like this~!" She cried out. Grabbing a napkin she did her best to clean it off.

Approaching the customer, Ryou didn't notice who she was. At least not now. His mind was still lost in thought of how he lost a perfectly wonderful parfait. These girls would one day truly be the end of him. "My deepest apologies for what happened. Your meal with us will be on us, today." Bowing his head respectfully, he nearly cringed at the thought of actually giving away free food, but what choice did he have? If he wanted to keep customers coming back again he's have to give her a free meal.

"That's nice and all, but I have an important business meeting I have to be at! How on earth am I suppose to go looking like this? A free meal won't fix my shirt, will it?" She inquired, with a frusterated tone.

"No. No it won't, but there's nothing I can really do about it. I apologized and the meal is on the house. That's all I can offer, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He snapped back in her direction.

Now, this was just getting ridiculous. The auburn-brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down at her shirt. "I'm sure there's a little bit more that you can do~! You don't get it. I have a business meeting, pretty boy. I'm not like any old girl who you might think would let it go so easily, because she'd be flaunting over your half decent looks!"

Half decent? Really? Now that was where the line was drawn. He knew he was very much better looking than just half decent. "Excuse me, but even Greek Gods wish they could be as good looking as I can."

Holding her stomach, the pop princess let out a laugh. "Oh wow. Good one. You really got me there. But whatever helps you sleep at night, buck-o."

Watching the scene unfold from the kitchen, both Ichigo and Keiichiro 's draws had dropped, out of shock. "Oh my…."

"Shirogane. Give it a rest." Zakuro spoke up, stepping in between the bickering two. "Just let it go, alright?"

Glancing over at the purple haired female, who carried such a sophisticated aura to her, the slender brunette's eyes widened. "Zakuro-Sama?" Was this for real? Did Zakuro—a well known famous model actually work here, at this café?

"It's been awhile…" Zakuro allowed the slightest of smiles to tug at her lips.

At that very moment; the idols attention had drawn away from the disaster that had come to her attire, as she froze. "Z-Zakuro-Sama…" It felt like a dream.


End file.
